1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic drive mechanism, and specifically to a high-pressure fuel supply pump for an internal combustion engine that uses this kind of electromagnetic drive mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In a high-pressure fuel supply pump comprising a variable displacement mechanism that includes an electromagnetic drive mechanism described in Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-250462, a damping alloy is provided in a restriction part for restricting the movement of a movable member in order to dampen operating sounds of a variable displacement control mechanism including an electromagnetic drive mechanism.
A technology of such a conventional example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-250462.